Kingdom of Wilcsland
The Kingdom of Wilcsland is a nation located in Wiltshire, Great Britain. Ruled under an absolute monarchy, it was founded and is ruled over by HM King Ptolemy I Helios, and holds suzerainty over nations such as Thebes, Orly, and Saqqara. Government The Kingdom of Wilcsland is an absolute monarchy - King Declan I holds absolute executive, legislative, and judicial power, and can appoint co-rulers and grant titles at will. Wilcsland is ruled under the same monarchy that had already ruled over South Bank, Atlantis, and the Kingdom of the Taklamacan. History Pre-Wilcslandian history The Kingdom of Wilcsland was founded on 10 November 2010 as a reformed version of the Kingdom of Moylurg. Moylurg was a union between three nations - the original (pre-March 2010) Moylurg, the Kingdom of the Taklamacan, and the Kingdom of Corran. The history of Wilcsland is found in the histories of these three nations. Taklamacan The furthest back that Wilcsland can trace its history is to a group of small tribes or "chiefdoms", ruled over by "Chieftens" sic in the last few years of the twentieth century. The earliest known of these, from which Wilcsland claims its ultimate heritage, was known as the Chiefdom of the Plains. This chiefdom unified, or at least was the dominant power over, the other chiefdoms at the time, although this hegemony is only known to have lasted through 1995 before the Chiefdom of the Plains dissolved and the other chiefdoms became independent again. In 1999, the Chiefdom of the Sun, led by Chieften Nectombetec II, conquered the other local chiefdoms (most notably the Chiefdom of the Moon and the Eastern Chiefdom). On 1 May 2002, these conquered chiefdoms were unified into the Kingdom of South Bank - Nectombetec II was proclaimed King Declan I (the origin of the monarchy of Wilcsland and given a simple flail as a symbol of royal power. The Kingdom was very weak at the start, and one former Chieften, Olcut III of the Chiefdom of the Moon, proclaimed himself King of half of the kingdom in June 2002 as Barry I of South Bank. A brief civil war began that ended with Barry I being defeated and Declan I ruling all of South Bank once more. With a much stronger hold on power, the King expanded South Bank and established outposts, which helped the Kingdom until it was forced to move in September 2003, when Declan I and most of the citizens of South Bank moved to the Forgotten Realms. The King ordered a new capital called Atlantos to be created, which transformed into a new Kingdom: the Kingdom of Atlantis. He also had a vassal kingdom created called the Kingdom of Saqqara, under King John I. Another kingdom called the Kingdom of Thebes existed nearby under another King, Kieran I. Thebes attacked Saqqara and Atlantis, forcing Declan to take Thebes by force. Meanwhile Declan I took the throne of the vassal kingdom, becoming King of Atlantis, Saqqara and Thebes. They created a writing system, now long dead and lost to history. In 2005, Declan I realised the Kingdom had to move again. He and most of his people abandoned the Forgotten Realms with a shipment of materials from those lands, and in October of that year founded the Kingdom of the Taklamacan. This new kingdom immediately and consistently had problems with a nearby people, termed "barbarians" by the Taklamacanians. Constant attacks - becoming more and more violent, injuring some Taklamacanians - forced the Taklamacan to evolve quickly. These attacks did not however stop the kingdom from developing its art, which was based on the art from the kingdoms that came before. When a war-like kingdom offered some troops, it asked for some art in return. The kingdom became a melting pot of new ideas and creation, not just a war zone. Before long however, the kingdom entered a unstable period. Art and creation went into decline and stopped after a new King took over half of the kingdom, declaring himself Alexander I of the Taklamacan. Declan I defeated Alexander I, but soon after another new King, Joshua I, bribed his way to the throne and managed to depose Declan I. Soon after he became came King, the kingdom began to collapse and the outposts gained independence. Declan I returned to power after only a week, but by then the incompetant rule of Joshua I had resulted in large areas of land being conquered by the barbarians and the outposts, major sources of materials, declaring independence - the artistic, creative kingdom was dead, and what was left was very weak. Yet another civil war broke out when a new king, Joshua II, took over half of the kingdom - he soon abdicated and the war ended, but the damage done was now irreparable, and the Taklamacan fell into a dark age. In late 2007, Declan I was re-crowned King of the Taklamacan, and immediately began a renewed attempt at restoring the former greatness of the kingdom. Outposts and military bases were established, the full authority of the monarch was restored, and the Taklamacan began to thrive again. After a few years, in June 2009, the Kingdom of Moylurg was created by Declan I, and the Taklamacan became a Moylurgian Commonwealth Realm along with the Kingdom of Corran. On 7 March 2010, Declan I united the Taklamacan with Moylurg and Corran into the Empire of Moylurg, and is therefore now part of the present-day Kingdom of Wilcsland. Corran The Kingdom of Corran was one of the outposts originally founded by Declan I in 2005 to supply the Taklamacan with resources, but had declared independence during the reign of Joshua I or in the chaos that the kingdom suffered for about a year after his reign. Declan I sent a vassal monarch to retake Corran in late 2007, and the sending of resources began again, helping to build the resurgent Taklamacan. In October 2009, Declan I deposed the vassal monarch and became King of Corran. Around this time, the Kingdom of the Taklamacan and the Kingdom of Corran became Moylurgian Commonwealth Realms - instead of ruling from Taklamacan, the direct successor state of South Bank, Declan I now ruled from his new realm of Moylurg. Along with Saqqara and Thebes, Declan I gave Corran and the Taklamacan the status of "sub-kingdoms", further establishing that all of his lands were subservient to the Kingdom of Moylurg. On 7 March 2010, Declan I united the Corran with the Taklamacan and with Moylurg, founding the Empire of Moylurg as a political union between his three main kingdoms and assuming the title Emperor of Moylurg and the regnal name of King Tanwetamani. Corran is therefore now part of the present-day Kingdom of Wilcsland. Moylurg The Kingdom of Moylurg was founded on 11 June 2009 by King Declan I of the Taklamacan. Originally, it was also known as Deleckshum, and Declan I ruled as both Emperor of Deleckshum and King of Moylurg. he appointed a co-ruler, Queen-Regent Frances I, who reigned from July to October 2009. Around the time her reign ended, Moylurg began to become known exclusively by that name, and Declan I abolished his title Emperor of Deleckshum. Late in the year, during the New Kingdom of Moylurg's history, both the Taklamacan and Corran became Moylurgian Commonwealth Realms, establishing that Declan I regarded Moylurg as his foremost nation. The so-called "Golden Period" of Moylurg's history started on 9 February 2010 with the declaration of Laura I to be the new Queen-Regent, ruling alongside Declan I. The Kingdom of Moylurg began to open diplomatic relations with over nations, some of them overseas - on 10 February, the two monarchs opened diplomatic relations with the Zonian Confederacy, and the day afterwards agreed to relations with the Kingdom of Angador. On 24 February, Moylurg entered its first formal written alliance, with the Federal Republic of St.Charlie. On 7 March 2010, Declan I joined Moylurg, the Kingdom of the Taklamacan, and the Kingdom of Corran in political union, creating the Empire of Moylurg. The following month, the Empire was renamed back to a Kingdom, but this new, much larger Moylurg was now a direct successor state of the Taklamacan and therefore of the King's first nation, South Bank, which had been founded in May 2002. The Golden Period is considered to have ended with the removal from power of Laura I on 1 May 2010, after she spoke to Declan I in a way that he considered to be unacceptable. After the Golden Period, Declan I began to focus more on foreign than on domestic affairs, and started to become inactive in governing Moylurg itself. Moylurg entered into an alliance with the Empire of Austenasia and diplomatic relations with the rest of the Carshalton Sector, but the population began to decrease, and King Declan's power with it. Declan I raised taxes to get materials for a new capital of Moylurg, and ordered a pottery to be built to create new objects for the kingdom. The population began to rise again but the nation was still not as stable as it had been before. On 19 October 2010, Jonathan I was declared to be King alongside Declan I, although in practise the power of Jonathan I was merely titular. The end of the reign of Jonathan I marked the end of the Kingdom of Moylurg - despite the best efforts of Declan I to restore the strength and creativity of Moylurg, an assembly of its population decided that more thorough reforms were needed: Jonathan I was deposed by the people as a foreigner, and they declared the founding of the Kingdom of Wilcsland. Kingdom of Wilcsland The Kingdom of Wilcsland was founded on 10 November 2010 by an assembly of the people. King Declan I was re-affirmed as absolute monarch, but his co-ruler King Jonathan I was deposed, and compensated with the title Duke of Atlantos. A week after Wilcsland was founded, Declan I appointed Frances I back to the throne as Queen-Regent. In December, the War of the Orlian Reunification broke out - despite not being directly involved, by its end, Wilcsland was suzerain over the Tsardom of Orly and the Midget Nation-in-Exile, and in personal union with the Empire of Austenasia. In February 2011, there was a rather turbulent period during which five co-rulers reigned over the space of one week. On 15 February, Declan I announced that the King of Wilcsland had the same rank as that of Pharaoh, giving himself the new regnal name in Wilcsland of King Ptolemy I Helios, and renaming that of Frances I to Arsinoe I Selene. Later that day, he deposed Queen Arsinoe, replacing her with his brother, to whom he gave the regnal name of Ptolemy II Alexander II. The day afterwards, Ptolemy II was deposed in favour of Berenice I, who later that very day was replaced with Arsinoe II Cleopatra I. She reigned for a bit longer - five days - until she too was replaced with Ptolemy III Helios II. King Ptolemy III reigned until 21 February, when he too was deposed. After this flurry of co-rulers, no co-ruler has been appointed since. Culture The culture of the Kingdom of Wilcsland is, like that of Moylurg before it, heavily based on Ancient and Ptolemaic Egypt. The monarch claims the rank of Pharaoh (although keeps the title of King), and Wilcsland is home to many art projects and monuments. Monarchy The royal family of Wilcsland is the House of MacDonagh - this family is quite large. None of the Wilcslandian people have ever expressed a desire to remove the monarchy, and have never expressed a desire to limit the powers of the reigning monarch. For nine years, the monarchy has been at the center of the culture of this nation, and has seen it through the years from its roots to the current day Kingdom of Wilcsland. External Links Wilcsland Wiki